A Land Far Away
A Land Far Away, also known as ALFA, was a highly successful, multi-server, online world for Bioware’s Neverwinter Nights. With the release of Neverwinter Nights 2, ALFA's dynamic and persistent online world continued to provide the quality of roleplay it showed within the first edition of Neverwinter Nights. Mission ALFA's mission is to provide an immersive, persistent world for the purpose of high-quality online role play within the Forgotten Realms setting. ALFA recreates the Forgotten Realms in digital form. ALFA NWN servers dot the map of Faerûn, both above ground and in the shadows of the Underdark. Each server represents a distinct area of the continent of Faerûn - be it the barbaric reaches of the north, the depravity of the Underdark, or the urban corruption of the great cities of Faerûn. Each server is linked to those nearest to it by a portal system, so that player characters may cross the dangerous marches of one server to its border, and then travel far away, if travel be in their nature. Credo ALFA's credo is that adventure lies in playing out a character's life in all its depth: honour and depravity, love and hate, and the blood and sweat that comes with existence in embattled Faerûn. ALFA game masters create their servers with this in mind; offering possibilities such as static or live quests, gambling, crafting an item, learning a trade, and, of course, the ever present danger of irreversible death to shape the characters' lives. Joining ALFA To join ALFA, one needs to fill out their application form, which can be found here. Current ALFA needs ALFA is actively recruiting more members into its large and highly committed role-playing community. ALFA is also looking for more builders and scripters to help create its expansive world for Neverwinter Nights 2. Community members are free to apply to become DMs, builders, or coders for any of the server teams. ALFA is also looking for artists to carve out a piece of the atmosphere of the Forgotten Realms, to be used as promotional wallpaper, website and signature banners, and building guides for creatures and landscapes. ALFA's lead administrator on the ALFA forums is the contact for interest of this sort. News Flash ALFA is a NWN2 Persistent World set in the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting. It began in 1999, several weeks after the Neverwinter Nights game was announced, as a dream to recreate the Forgotten Realms in Pen and Paper style, using Bioware’s NWN computer game. It has been almost ten years since that first vision was conceived and the ALFA community is still going strong. We currenly have 4 running servers. Baldur's Gate, and Moonshea Isles are open to all and The Silver Marches and Western Heartlands are for more experienced ALFA players and require a password. ALFA puts a heavy emphasis on Roleplay and Character Development. Our players take the game seriously as we have a permadeath setting, as well as many other modifications that bring us closer to a Pen & Paper gaming experience. Our Player and DM base literally spans the globe from the USA to Europe to the Middle East to Austrailia.. *Our NWN2 Live Servers: **Baldur's Gate **The Moonshae Islands **The Silver Marches **The Western Heartlands ALFA now has four connected Live servers. Your character may travel between servers seamlessly - get on a boat in Baldur's Gate, disembark in the Moonshaes, without logging off one server and onto the next - your character is transferred automatically, files are downloaded, and your character's journey continues. Some of our features: One of the most elaborate haks systems for clothes and player hair, new heads, and the largest areas of Faerun represented in real time travel distances. We offer support for new players, MotB and SoZ content, multi-server support scripted, role-play experience points, subdual and permadeath combat mode, custom creatures, and modifications to make them like PnP. Many custom scripts, reflecting PnP 3.5 ruleset. We are also currently working on: *Ongoing spell modifications, to reflect PnP rules *Readable and writable books If you love the Forgotten Realms Setting, love NWN2, and would like to join a Persistent World where heavy roleplay is the norm, submit an application via our website. If your not sure then log into Moonshea Isles or Baldurs Gate and try it out first you can get to level 3 before you have to make up your mind to join us. External Links *ALFA Home Page *ALFA Forums Category:Gameworlds Category:Neverwinter Nights 2 Category:Hardcore